finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Artemis Bow
.]] The Artemis Bow , also known as Artemis and Ultimus Bow, is a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. In the majority of the games it appears in, it is usually the most powerful bow. Appearances Final Fantasy II The Artemis Bow is the most powerful bow, and is exclusive to Maria. It has an Attack power of 117 and an Accuracy of 75%, and gives Maria +30 Strength, +50 Intelligence, and +99 Magic. It is obtained in the Arcane Sanctuary. Final Fantasy III The Artemis Bow is the strongest bow that a Ranger may use, obtainable once a Ranger reaches job level 99. It has an Attack Power of 122 and gives +10 Strength and Agility. Final Fantasy IV The Artemis Bow is the second strongest bow, with the Perseus Bow surpassing it in the Advance and Complete Collection remakes. It has an Attack power of 43 and an Accuracy of 20, and grants +10 Strength, Stamina, and Agility, but also gives -10 Intelligence and Spirit. It can be dropped from Moonmaidens. There are also Artemis Arrows, which have 70 Attack Power and deal heavy damage to Dragons. In the Easy Type version, it was renamed to Goddess's Bow. Its hit rate was increased to 80%. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Artemis Bow provides 80 Attack, 25% Accuracy, +10 Strength, +10 Speed, +10 Stamina, -10 Intelligence, -10 Spirit, and -3% Magic Evasion. It can be dropped by Moonmaiden. It can be equipped by Cecil, Ceodore, Cid, Rosa, Rydia, Palom, Porom, Edward, Luca, Leonora, Izayoi, Harley. Final Fantasy V The Artemis's Bow is the second strongest bow, surpassed only by the Fairy Bow in the Advance and mobile remakes. It has an Attack power of 108, and will always deal critical damage to magic beasts. It can be found in Istory Falls, or stolen from Dragon Aevis. Final Fantasy XII }} The Artemis Bow is the second strongest bow, surpassed by the . It has an Attack power of 87, requires 60 LP to use. Bows are among the slowest weapons with 2.96s charge, and 1.4s action time. Artemis Bow can be bought for 15,800 gil from the Bazaar after selling Great Serpent's Fang x2, Moondust x2, and a Sylphi Halcyon. There are also Artemis Arrows, the strongest arrows, which cost 15,000 gil to buy, have an Attack power of 5, and deal Earth-elemental damage. In the Zodiac versions, it now provides 94 Attack, 36 CT, 5% critical rate, and requires the Bows 7 License for 90 LP. It can be found as a treasure in the Cerobi Steppe (Old Elanise Road) and Great Crystal (Uldobi Phullam Pratii'dii), the Hunt Club sidequest and bought from the bazaar for 9,300 gil after selling Solid Horn x5, Moondust x2, and Sylphi Halcyon x1. It is also an uncommon steal from Tyrant in Trial Mode Stage 55. It can be equipped by the Archer. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Artemis Bow is the second strongest bow. It has an Attack power of 90, Magick Attack of 45, and Attack speed of 60. It can be bought in Tomaj's Sky Saloon shop, crafted from the Dragon's Device Recipe Book, or dropped from the mission "Ordered Chaos". It uses a generic bow sprite during battle. ''Final Fantasy XIV The Artemis Bow is the Relic Weapon for Bards. The Unfinished Artemis Bow is acquired and upgraded to the Artemis Bow in the quest , and upgraded several levels further in the ensuing questchain before being replaced by the Yoichi Bow. The much stronger Artemis Bow Ultima can later be purchased in Rhalgr's Reach using tokens received from The Weapon's Refrain. Artemis Bow Novus and Artemis Bow Nexus's secondary stats are determined by what the player chose to imbue in their Artemis Bow in the process of upgrading it to Artemis Bow Novus, and can be redone by acquiring and imbuing a new Sphere Scroll: Artemis Bow from Hubairtin in Central Thanalan and presenting it to Jalzahn Daemir in the North Shroud. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Artemis Bow (Ultimus Bow in the PlayStation version) is a mid-level bow with an Attack power of 10 and can be bought for 22,000 gil. It can also be poached from Behemoth Kings and found in Melee and Rendezvous for the PSP version. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Artemis Bow is a mid-level bow with an Attack power of 27 and a Range of 7. It teaches Cupid to Archers for 300 AP. It is a random reward for completing missions. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Artemis Bow is a mid-ranked bow that provides +29 Attack and has a Range of 7. It still teaches Cupid to Archers. It can be bought for 3800 gil from the Bazaar after trading a Mind Ceffyl, Gemsteel, and Moonbloom. Final Fantasy Type-0 Artemis' Bow is a weapon for Trey. It provides 62 Attack Power and is bought from the Akademeia Armory after completing The Retreat from Roshana mission on Finis difficulty. In the PSP version it is also obtained by exchanging for 10 tickets on the Square Enix Members site. It costs 60,000 gil and sells for 6,000 gil. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Artemis' Bow is a mid-ranked bow that any race can use. It provides 64 attack at level 1 and 134 attack at level 30, +25 to Stun, has one empty slot, and comes with the abilities MDEF Boost 2 and HP Absorb Attack 1. It must be obtained from a chest in Tower on Normal mode, and then created for 380 gil by using Platinum x3 and White Silver x3. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Artemis' Bow makes a Ward Stone 2, level 10-19 makes a Berserk Eye, and level 20-30 makes an Oscura Pearl. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Artemis Bow has an attack of 19. It can be randomly found in the chest on the 90F inside Moonsand Ruins, Holy Tree Tower, Mysterious Lighthouse, and Trial Tower. Bravely Default Artemis's Bow is a bow that provides 90 P.ATK and 95 Aim. It can be found in Dimension's Hasp (B6). Bravely Second: End Layer Artemis's Bow is a bow that provides 80 P.ATK, 95 Aim, and deals 50% more damage to undead. It can be found in the Skyhold. Final Fantasy Dimensions ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Artemis Bow grants +10 to Attack. It can be equipped by Ranger. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery FFII PSP Artemis Bow.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFIIIDS Artemis Bow.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FF4-ArtemisBow.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4 Weapon PSP Artemis Bow.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). FF4-ArtemisBow-DS.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4 Weapon PSP Artemis Bow.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Artemis Bow.jpg|Final Fantasy V. Yoichi Bow - FF5.png|Artemis Bow in ''Final Fantasy V (GBA). Artemisbow.jpg|''Final Fantasy XII. FFXIIRW - Generic Bow Sprite.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFXIV Artemis Bow.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFXIV Artemis Bow Icon.png|''Final Fantasy XIV icon. FFXIV Artemis Bow Atma.png|Artemis Bow Atma in Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Artemis Bow.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Artemis Bow.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. EoT Artemis' Bow.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. ArtemisBow.jpg|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. BD Artemis's Bow.png|Bravely Default. Artemiss_BowBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer'' FFAB Artemis Bow SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Artemis Bow FFII SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFII. FFAB Artemis Bow SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Artemis Bow FFII SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFII. FFAB Artemis Bow FFXIV UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFXIV. Artemis Bow ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Artemis Bow FFII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Artemis Bow FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Artemis Bow FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Artemis Bow FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. MFF Artemis Bow.jpg|''Mobius Final Fantasy. Avatar Artemis Bow.png|Square Enix Members avatar. Etymology it:Arco di Artemide Category:Bows